Star Trek: Valiant
Star Trek: Valiant is the third fanfiction Star Trek series. It was created by Runwaygirl20 and ran on Teen UPN (as Teen UPN's first ever series) for seven seasons in the USA. In some areas without local access to UPN, it was offered to independent stations through Paramount Pictures (for its first six seasons). The series is best known for its familial crew, science fiction based plots, engaging action sequences and light humor. The writers often noted that many episodes had underlying themes and messages or were metaphors for current social issues. This is the first Star Trek series to feature a young adults as the crew of the USS Valiant. Additionally, the show gained in popularity for its storylines which frequently featured the Borg, the relationships between Captain Tim Watters and his Chief Medical Officer, Lillian Crusher and Helmsman Riley Shepard and reformed Assistant Chief Engineer, Tina Campanelli. Valiant follows the events of Star Trek: Victory and ran alongside Star Trek: Deep Space 12 during its first five seasons. Series Summary Launched in the year 2388, the Defiant-class Federation starship USS Valiant was a ship built to train Starfleet's cadets in battle with alien race that threaten war. It was fitting that the ship's captain, 23-year-old Cadet/Captain Timothy "Tim" Watters, rose up through the science ranks rather than command. On the ship's first mission while departing the space station Deep Space 12, which required it to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the treacherous Badlands, the crews of both Valiant, as well as the Maquis ship it was pursuing, were swept clear across the galaxy and deep into the Delta Quadrant. This was the doing of a powerful alien being known as the Caretaker. The 70,000 light year transit cost the lives of over a dozen crew members. Captain Watters was forced to destroy the massive alien array that housed the remains of the Caretaker. In doing so, she saved an alien race, the Inari, but stranded Voyager and the crew in the Delta Quadrant. Main Cast Starring *'Ryan Merriman' as Captain Timothy Watters, commanding officer of the Valiant. Replacing original captain who was killed. Also Starring *'Kirsten Prout' as Commander Karen Farris, first officer of the Valiant. She is daughter of legendary officer, Captain Tyler Farris. *Unknown Actor as Lieutenant *'Samantha Munro' as Selina (Season 1-3) *'Matt Angel' as Lieutenant Riley Shepard, Helmsman and Medic. He is a Human Starfleet officer who serves for seven years as flight controller of the Federation starship USS Valiant. He received a reprimand a year before transferring to Valiant after getting into a fight with a disgraced starfleet captain for his role of killing his close friend. Shepard was formerly a love interest of Selina, but he became romantically involved with Tina Campanelli. *'Andrew de Lancie' as Trivix *Unknown Actor as Ensign Lucas Parton. He is a human Starfleet officer. He serves as the USS Valiant's operations officer. When Valiant is pulled into the Delta Quadrant, Harry is fresh out of the Academy and nervous about his assignment. *'Christopher Massey' as Lieutenant Commander Savok, he is the Second/Security/Tactical Officer *'Alicia Josipovic' as Lieutenant Christina "Tina" Campanelli (Season 4-7) And *'Shenae Grimes' as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Lillian Crusher. She is the Chief Medical Officer of the Valaint. She is the daughter of Captain Wesley Crusher and the granddaughter of Beverly Crusher. Before being aboard the Valiant, Lillian was a helmsman aboard the USS Victory, commanded by her father before leaving for Starfleet Medical Academy, where had to enter counseling during her education after an incident involving the death of her boyfriend. Lillian began a romantic relationship with starfleet cadet Icheb, while dealing with her attraction towards Captain Watters. Category:Articles by the user Runwaygirl20 Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Crossovers